TwO DaYs
by Oleanna
Summary: Rick's POV...Just read it...u might want to review too...thanks:):):)


Two Days Rating: A Disclaimer: Not even going to try to say that I, meaning me is the owner, cuz I'm not and I can prove it.  
  
  
  
So here is the whole story. It all started out a couple of weeks ago. I was walking around town after I dropped Evy off at the Museum. I know she doesn't like it. She says that I'm being too overprotective; hey she's my girl that's how I'm supposed to be. So I'm walking about town. I guess I was really into my thoughts, when someone comes up from behind me and smacks the back of my head. It was all so unexpected that it took me longer to respond than I would like. So, I finally turn around, I grab the guys throat but then once again I am hit by something completely unexpected.  
  
"O'Connell, why is it that we always end up in this situation with you trying to kill me?" said the man hardly able to bring out the words.  
  
"Well Johnson, I wouldn't try to kill you if you would stop asking for it," replied Rick letting go of the man's throat.  
  
The two men smiled and greeted each other in a more amicable manner.  
  
"Weren't you supposed to be dead by now? At least that's what I head back at camp," asked Jim Johnson  
  
"Since I'm still here, I guess not. But yeah, something like that was gonna happen"  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me the whole story? Actually let me guess, Izzy was involved but backed away on the excuse of his ass? And you being the hero wanna be stayed around and tried to stick around just for the heck of it."  
  
"Yeah, you could say that."  
  
"It nice to see that you're still the same dumbass American. Oh, O'Connell when are you going to learn."  
  
"I don't know about that one, but I can certainly tell you that I'm a new man"  
  
"Sure, sure, and how many times have a heard this one"  
  
"No, I'm serious. I actually."  
  
Before Rick could finish speaking a large crowed surround them.  
  
"Holy Merde, O'Connell you're alive," said a tiny man with a French accent.  
  
So that afternoon the guys and I decided to go for a drink. We talked basically about nothing. They each blabbed about where they were headed. I sat there listening to all the stories the guys were telling and I added a couple myself. By the end of the afternoon we were all completely tanked. I literally couldn't get a word out. But, as before, we kept going from place to place and when I finally, in my delusional state, realized it, it was waaaaaaaaaaay past "my curfew", If you know what I mean. Pulling myself together I decided it was time to quit it.  
  
"Guyzzzzz, I go hume"  
  
"O'Connzzzzzz, you were always a wimp. And I have know this all along," slurred Scott.  
  
"Yeah, well at least I am a wimp who knows it. But you, you're just a stupid smartass"  
  
"Hey no need for offending here. We're all siiiiiibiliiiiiiizeddddd guysssszzzzz having drinkszzzzzzz," added Farlini before he began throwing up all over Scott. At that moment we all laughed, well of course except for Scott and Farlini.  
  
Because the other guys didn't want to leave, all for their own selfish reasons, I had the job of "escorting" Farlini and Scott home. One kept throwing up while the other just bitched about the other throwing up. Finally, after getting rid of those two I made my way home. I opened the door and  
  
"Where the bloody hell have you been? I've had Jonathan looking for you all afternoon," said Evy in a really irritated tone.  
  
"Hon, I sorry. I met some old buddies and time and I didn't notice, and so I," said I trying to sound as undrunk as possible but rather making it more obvious.  
  
Without finishing my explanation Evy left the room and angrily slammed the door to our room. I walked after her though it took me awhile to reach the room, with all the spinning going on in my head. When I finally reached the door and tried to twist the knob, I was left with it being locked.  
  
"Good going you crazy bastard," said I inwardly. "Hon, I really not drunk. And I wasn't trying to have good time, but we were just catching up on old time. You know"  
  
"No, Mr. O'Connell, I don't know. And right now I don't care to know."  
  
I kept trying to reason for her to open the door but it was useless. No answer was coming from the room. I walked back to the living room and tried to make a bed out of our couch but having failed to land on the couch, and instead landing on the floor I decided to make a bed out of that instead.  
  
The next day things were back to normal. I thought this was kind of weird because I would have thought that Evy would go weeks without talking to me or either make a big deal out of it, which she didn't do. I thought Whoah! I have a pretty cool wife. To keep up the good relations I tried to lay low. NO more partying, after all I am now a married man. But isn't it odd that when I finally decide to be good, trouble has to come looking for me.  
  
I decided that I would stay home. My head hurt like hell, which was the main reason for that decision. Then there was some crazy pounding. I thought for a second it was my head and that I was going to go nuts, but no I couldn't be that lucky. My sweet brother in law, opened to the door to my room and  
  
"Rick you have some guests"  
  
"ME?"  
  
"Yes, I wouldn't have gotten up from bed, opened the front door and have come to your door to tell you about it, if you didn't"  
  
"Stop talking so loud"  
  
"You were really pissed last night. And Evy didn't kill you? Now what did you do to my sister?"  
  
"Shusshhhhh, lets see if I take any considerations next time you come home drunk"  
  
I stood from bed and went to see who my "visitors" were.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Cant we just come and visit our dear old pal?" said Jim  
  
"Hey how the hell are you managing living in this place. Holy Merde, there are books here too. O'Connell in a nice house with books. Now that is something I never thought I would see."  
  
"OH, shut up. How the hell did you guys find out where I lived? I never told you"  
  
"Well, we have our ways. Now come on we are going down to the port for one of those boat parties that you like so much," said Jim mischievously.  
  
"Liked. I cant today. So you guys are going to have to go without me."  
  
"Man, if you keep talking like this I am going to have to believe that whole "New man" speech."  
  
"Well you better believe it," I added very seriously.  
  
"So you're telling me that you are going to miss a day of gambling, booze and beautiful women?"  
  
"Yes that's what i'm telling you"  
  
"Gambling, Booze and women!!!! Are you talking about those parties of the legion that they pass as secret missions and that I have never been able to get into???" Said Jonathan who I could see his mouth was watering.  
  
"Yes. And Holy Merde O'Connell you have to come. This one is special. It is the party du retirement du Jim here." Said Guy the guy with the French accent.  
  
"You're retiring?" I asked very curiously.  
  
"Actually, I am moving back to the States. So O'Connell as the reason for my hellish time in the legion you are in obligation to come"  
  
" Can I come too?" asked Jonathan with a hopish grin on his face.  
  
"NO! Cuz we're not going" I said very firmly.  
  
"We didn't want to resort to this, but your making us do it," suddenly I was grabbed by both Guy and Jim. Each guy alone I could have gotten away from but with the two of them, it was hopeless.  
  
"Ok, fine. I'll come. Can I at least get dressed?" asked I who at that moment was only wearing pajama pants.  
  
"Sure, O'Connell but its not like you'll have those on for long." Said my mischievous little French friend.  
  
"Oh I think he better keep those on, or else he might actually meet a fate worse than death," said Jonathan referring to his sister, which is one of the few things that I agree with him about, "Can I still come"  
  
"Sure, the more the merrier."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"None of that though, or else you get kicked out of boat," said Guy to Jonathan.  
  
After getting dressed, I made the guys come to the museum with me first. Not that I needed permission, or anything, just to you know let her know where I would be.  
  
"So why the hell are we going to a museum?" asked Jim  
  
"Because Rick here has to tell his wife" answered Jonathan.  
  
"You mean like asking permission? And from a Wife? Merde!!!!!!"  
  
"You got hitched?????!!!"  
  
These were questions that I would never see myself answer.  
  
"Yes I got "hitched" and no I don't need permission. I just don't want her to worry."  
  
"OR you don't want to get your ass kicked when you get home?"  
  
"Yes, I mean NO"  
  
"Ok which is it?"  
  
"I mean I just don't want her to worry"  
  
"Sure" said Jim as he, Jonathan and Guy gave each other this yeah-right look.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
After getting to the Museum, I found out that my dear wife was not at work. Asking myself where the hell she could be, I went outside and told the guys that I was going to pass on the boat fun.  
  
"Alright Ricky dear, I guess with no permission you cant come out and play. Do you think you need us to walk you home?"  
  
Laughter broke out from the three guys but I just stood there ready to punch Jim's lights out. They continued to teasing me, something that I usually don't all into but this time sadly I did.  
  
I will say that in the boat I was having a little too much fun. Suddenly an unexpected visitor showed up. All eyes turned on her. Except in the table that I was at and with the drinking game that I was partaking.  
  
"M'am, you're not supposed to be here," said one of the officers trying to retain some authority but with his slurred speech I don't think he would have respected himself.  
  
"I know that, I am just looking for Rick O'Connell. Do you know who he is and where I might find him?"  
  
"Of course I know who that son of a gun is. And my I be able to inquire why you are looking for him,"  
  
"Sir, that is none of your business. Now the sooner you tell me where he is the faster I can get out of this this place."  
  
"Well, you asked for it. He is sitting right over there," said the officer pointing my way.  
  
I kept up my game. Hey I was close to beating the fat bastard I was competing against. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
  
"Hey buddy, cant you see that I am busy" said I without keeping my eyes off of my competition. He was almost on the floor. But the tapping kept going until finally I rapidly grabbed the intruder's hand and turned my head.  
  
"Holy shit" was all I could say.  
  
"I need to talk to you," was the serious words of my wife.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Um"  
  
"Hey lady, who the hell are you? Can't you see we're trying to finish this up? Come O'Connell you wimp. Don't tell me you're going to forfeit on the count of some girl," said my opponent.  
  
"Listen, keep your money in your pocket and your mouth shut," was my response to the loser who I had earlier been seated across from. When I turned my head towards Evy, she was already making her way outside.  
  
"Shit!!!!"  
  
I finally caught up to her but we never spoke a word until we reached home.  
  
"Rick, I don't know what I was thinking when this. I mean us. When we happened. But I think that it is obvious that you don't want to leave the ways of your life. It's also not something that I want you to do. So if you want, actually I think it would be best if we separated"  
  
"What!!!" having heard that last word took all the alcohol out of my system and set me straight. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, since your friends showed up, you've been doing all the things that, well that I don't like. You've been acting worse than Jonathan"  
  
"Evy, I've only been with my friends for the past two days. You're talking as if I've been with them longer. Now where is all this talk about separation coming from?"  
  
"Its just that I don't want to spend my life with someone who drinks and is out God knows where all the time. I already have enough grief about this with Jonathan. I don't want t spend my time worrying about you as well."  
  
"Evy, when I married you I promised that I would change those things and I have"  
  
"Have you? Like you said your friends have only been in town for two days and for those past two days you've already been drunk and now gambling. So I think its best to just go our separate ways"  
  
"So that's it? Evy, you either think I'm very gullible or that I just don't care about us enough. This isn't about these past two days. Is it?" when I asked that last question she turned her back towards me but I wasn't about to let this just go. "You've had something on your mind for the past week and a half. What is it your not telling me?"  
  
Still she said nothing.  
  
"Evy look at me" I grabbed her shoulder's and turned her towards me. "Come on honey you can talk to me," upon facing me I saw that tears were forming in her eyes. For some comfort, I think more for mine than hers, I gave her a soft peck on the lips and held her tight to me. "Honey talk to me, please."  
  
Pressed against my chest she began to speak.  
  
"Rick, I'm pregnant."  
  
"What??!!" I stared at her blankly.  
  
She started to speak extremely fast. "Honey, slow down," I guided her towards that couch and we sat facing one another.  
  
"If you don't want to stay with us that's fine."  
  
"Excuse me??? Babe, why would you think that I wouldn't want to stay?"  
  
"Because of the look that you gave me when I told you a minute ago and because I see that you don't want to give up the life that you had before I met you, and because I'm afraid that I might make you feel trapped. I don't want you to feel that way, so like I said if you want you could go. I can raise the baby up all by myself. I'm not afraid to do it," by this time it wasn't just her tears flowing.  
  
"Oh God!" I hugged her and laughed as I thought how much I loved her. "First off, the look I gave you a minute ago was of surprise. Secondly, if I didn't want to leave my past behind I wouldn't have married you. And, I would never feel trapped being with you because I love you and because being able to love you is all the freedom that need. I think you did all this trying to get rid of me. You just wanted my baby and since you are going to have that you just want to throw me away. Don't ya?  
  
"Shut up! You big kid," responded she as a smile crept to her face.  
  
"Well, now you're going to have two of us."  
  
"Actually three if you count Jonathan."  
  
"So its set. Right princess?" said I speaking to her stomach.  
  
"Hey how do you know it's a girl?" she grabbed my face and made me look up to her.  
  
"I just know"  
  
"You're just so smart"  
  
"Oh and you think we're having a boy"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do"  
  
"You're wrong Mrs. O'Connell"  
  
"We'll just see about that," at that moment I picked her up from the couch and headed for our sacred space.  
  
The End  
  
Note: This is nonsense fic that I felt like writing in order to divert my thoughts. Alright. So don't be too mean If u actually review.. 


End file.
